Union of Everett Navy
The Union of Everett Naval Forces or the UEN is the Navy of the Union of Everett. The Navy consists of 145 vessels and 78,000 crew at sea with 13,000 naval crew at land. Naval vessels are named with the code EVS which stands for Everetti Ship and then the name of the vessel. Vehicles In Use Sea *Blue Ridge Class Command Ship *Nimitz Class Aircraft Carrier *Ticonderoga Class Cruiser *Arleigh Burke Class Destroyer *Oliver Hazard Perry Class Frigate *Ohio Class Ballistic Missile Submarine *Los Angeles Class Attack Submarine *Seawolf Class Attack Submarine *Virginia Class Attack Submarine *Wasp Class Amphibious Assault Ship *Tarawa Class Amphibious Assault Ship *Emory S. Land Class Submarine Tender *Whidbey Island Class Dock Landing Ship *Harpers Ferry Class Dock Landing Ship *Austin Class Amphibious Transport Dock *San Antonio Amphibious Transport Dock *Avenger Class Mine Countermeasures Ship *Cyclone Class Patrol Boat Air *Harrier Jump Jet V/STOL Fighter *F-35 Lightning II V/STOL Stealth Fighter *F-14 Tomcat *UH-60A Blackhawk List of Naval Vessels Frigates There are twenty Oliver Hazard Perry-class frigates in use. *EVS Virginia *EVS Richmond *EVS Norfolk *EVS Roanoke *EVS Arlington *EVS Danville *EVS Chesapeake *EVS Hampton *EVS Suffolk *EVS Leesburg *EVS Maryland *EVS Baltimore *EVS Columbia *EVS Annapolis *EVS Dundalk *EVS Frederick *EVS Dover *EVS Wilmington *EVS Williamsburg *EVS Charlotte Destroyers Everett uses twenty five Arleigh Burke class destroyers. *EVS Florida *EVS Orlando *EVS Tampa *EVS Miami *EVS Jacksonville *EVS Tallahassee *EVS Clearwater *EVS Pensacola *EVS Ocala *EVS Kissimmee *EVS Atlanta *EVS Georgia *EVS Macon *EVS Augusta *EVS Athens *EVS Savanna *EVS Dalton *EVS La Grange *EVS Alabama *EVS Birmingham *EVS Montgomery *EVS Decatur *EVS Mobile *EVS Tuscaloosa *EVS Madison Missile Cruisers Everett uses sixteen Ticonderoga-class missile cruisers. *EVS Albany *EVS Buffalo *EVS Rochester *EVS Schenectady *EVS Syracuse *EVS Oneida *EVS Saratoga *EVS Niagara *EVS Susquehanna *EVS Poughkeepsie *EVS Elmira *EVS Cheektowaga *EVS Ithaca *EVS Hudson *EVS Catskill *EVS Adirondack Battleships Everett is one of the very few nations that still use battleships in their navy. Everetti battleships consist of twenty Massachusetts-class Battleships. *EVS Massachusetts (1st of it's class) *EVS Boston *EVS Worcester *EVS Springfield *EVS Lowell *EVS Cambridge *EVS Newton *EVS Quincy *EVS Brockton *EVS Weymouth *EVS Taunton *EVS Chicopee *EVS Lawrence *EVS Medford *EVS Lynn *EVS Somerville *EVS Waltham *EVS Malden *EVS Brookline *EVS Fall River Carriers Carriers consist of Nimitz-class aircraft carriers, Wasp-class amphibious carriers and Tarawa-class amphibious carriers. Nimitz-class Carriers *EVS Liberty *EVS Equality *EVS Justice *EVS Unity *EVS Freedom *EVS Victory Wasp & Tarawa-class Carriers *EVS Columbus *EVS Cincinatti *EVS Cleveland *EVS Akron *EVS Ohio *EVS Youngstown *EVS Lakewood *EVS Toledo *EVS Elyria *EVS Dayton *EVS Hamilton *EVS Canton Submarines There are fourty submarines, varying in classes of Seawolf-class, Virginia-class, Los Angeles-class and Ohio-class submarines. *EVS Louisiana *EVS Baton Rouge *EVS Orleans *EVS Lafayette *EVS Shreveport *EVS Mississippi *EVS Jackson *EVS Tupelo *EVS Biloxi *EVS Michigan *EVS Lansing *EVS Detroit *EVS Sterling *EVS Flint *EVS Ann Arbor *EVS Livonia *EVS Warren *EVS Grand Rapids *EVS Illinois *EVS Chicago *EVS Joliet *EVS Aurora *EVS Rockford *EVS Peoria *EVS Freeport *EVS Indiana *EVS Indianapolis *EVS Green Bay *EVS Milwaukee *EVS Wisconsin *EVS La Crosse *EVS Pennsylvania *EVS Pittsburgh *EVS Philadelphia *EVS Allentown *EVS Lancaster *EVS Erie *EVS Kentucky *EVS Frankfort *EVS Louisville Other Craft Category:Union of Everett Category:Organizations